S3 Ep05: Alien Bullies
by Senderj
Summary: Aliens bullying at school? Not really. But is the MBC up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER BUSTER CLUB**

Season 3 Episode 5

Alien Bullies

Chapter 1

**(Sam POV)**

I looked at Chris. He really seemed to like science a lot. More than half of the class was asleep and Mr. Fusster was still teaching with his monotone voice. How could Chris even stand it? I admired his curiosity, or perhaps his patience to wait until the end of the class. I wasn't tired but I wanted to go out of the classroom to do some exercises so I raised my hand. It took Mr. Fusster a few minutes to notice though.

"Samantha," he said. "Do you have a question?"

"May I go to the washroom?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But be quick."

I nodded and walked out of the classroom. Walking around was a lot better than sitting there doing nothing. When I put my first step into the canteen, I could tell that something was wrong. I took out my a-scanner but everything was normal. I continued through the canteen when a voice shouted behind me.

"Going so fast?" it said.

I turned around to see that Brian (from episode 'World's Toughest Kid') was standing on a table with his arms crossed.

"Surprised that I have returned?" he asked. "Or we have returned?"

"How did you come back to Earth?" I asked.

"I reversed the effect of the morpherizer, that's all," he replied.

I recognized his red headband and knew that he was the leader. When he said 'we', I realized that there was more than one Brian. The two canteen doors opened and two more Brians walked in from each of the door, each wearing a headband with different colours. I knew that I had no chance of escaping and it would be a tough fight.

I turned on my v-com but before I could speak, one Brian came close to me and grabbed it by force. I kicked hard on his chest and he stepped back to balance himself. The five Brians surrounded me as I took out my blaster. My first shot went wild, and then their leader held my wrist with one of his hand and punched my arm with his other hand. I cried in pain and as I dropped my blaster. Luckily, I avoided his next punch by quickly jumping over another Brian. But my arm still hurt.

The five Brians turned to me again and slowly approached me. I tackled two of them by sweeping their legs with mine. My fist found the chest of the third Brian and hit right on it. Three Brians fell down in front of me. But as soon as I stood up, the fourth pushed me from behind and their leader punched me right in the stomach. It was much more painful than the previous one and I fell onto the floor.

"What?" said their leader. "Chicken already?"

'So he's challenging me this time after he referred Danny as a chicken last time,' I thought. 'But this time, it's more like he's bullying at school than calling for a challenge.'

I stood up but immediately felt the pain in my stomach. My muscles froze as I covered my stomach with my hands. Their leader walked towards me. With all of my strength left, I kicked on his forehead. He did a back flip and then rushed towards me. Before I could react, he punched right on my forehead and in the next moment, darkness covered my eyes and I lost all of my feelings.

**(Chris POV)**

The school bell rang and Mr. Fusster walked out of the classroom. Danny and Cathy were still sleeping so I quickly woke them up.

"What?" asked Danny, rubbing his eyes.

"Sam's been gone to the washroom for a very long time," I said. "That's unusual. Should we go and find her?"

"Woo!" said Cathy, clapping her hands. "Maybe she met someone in the washroom and they were chatting happily."

"Cathy, let's be serious," said Danny. "Sam has gone missing."

Cathy looked upset when she saw the Danny wasn't impressed with her joke. I called Sam through my v-com but she didn't answer.

"Cathy, maybe you should check out the female washroom," I said.

Cathy nodded and ran out of the classroom. Danny and I followed her and made sure she didn't get into trouble. When we were in the canteen, I spoke to him.

"Danny," I said. "You seldom told people to be serious."

"Well," he said. "If you don't want to be serious, let's stop looking for Sam and play basketball together."

He stopped and walked in the opposite direction. I ran and stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Alright," I said. "Never mind. Let's be serious then."

We turned around and saw Cathy running towards us.

"There's no trace of her in the washroom," she said. "Maybe we should try somewhere else."

"Sure, but look there," said Danny, pointing at the floor underneath a table.

There was a blaster and a v-com under the table and Cathy stretched her arm to pick them up. It was clear that Sam had dropped them.

"If Sam dropped her blaster, she's probably used it to fight someone," said Danny. "But who?"

Just then, the canteen door opened and four people came in. There were Mark, Ralph and Roy as usual, but what surprised me was that Brian was walking next to Mark!

Before I could open my mouth, Brian spoke.

"You, little man Dan," he said. "I've returned to beat you again."

"What's with you, Mark?" asked Danny. "Are you afraid to face me alone so get Brian to help you?"

"This is called friendship," said Mark. "As I said, anyone who can beat you in this school is my friend."

"You've already lost, Mark," said Danny. "Think about how many friends you've got, and how many I've got."

"You friends won't help you this time," said Brian. "We will finish our last competition: skateboard race. Meet me outside school at three."

Mark laughed as the four walked out of the canteen.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I asked. "Have you forgotten that Brian is an alien and he trapped the three of us in an electric bubble last time?"

"And we have to find Sam" added Cathy.

"Brian's sudden appearance is probably related to Sam's sudden disappearance," said Danny.

"So you've decided to find out what Brian intends to do during the race, right?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he replied. "But you will follow us and vacuvate Brian when the time is right."

"You're actually ignoring the fact Sam has gone missing!" I said.

"The other Brians are probably holding Sam as a hostage, if we could catch this Brian, we'll be under a more favourable situation and we could find out where Sam is by interrogating him," said Danny.

"That's a good plan," said Cathy. "Come on, Chris. I'm sure we'll find Sam after we get Brian."

I really wished to continue to search for Sam but if both of my teammates agreed with Danny's idea, my only choice was to join them.

"Alright then," I said.

**(Cathy POV)**

At three o' clock, Chris and I accompanied Danny to meet Brian. I loved to see Danny skateboarding and I knew that he's really good at it.

"Come on people!" shouted Mark. "Support the world's toughest kid and watch him beating Danny!"

"Alright Cathy, we need to go to our ambush spot," said Chris.

"Good luck Danny!" I shouted.

"Cathy," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Jeremy.

"I was wondering …" he said. "Can we talk for a moment?" 

"Well, I'm busy right now," I said. "See ya."

Chris and I ran to two blocks away from the school and took out our blasters. Within a minute, I saw Danny on his skateboard, followed closely by Brian. Danny blinked at us and we got out from out hiding position. I stretched my arm and tripped over Brian. He fell onto the ground but quickly transformed into his alien form.

"Take this!" shouted Chris.

He fired his blaster at Brian but he dodged the shots with his shield. His skin was red and I knew that he was leader. Four more Brians came from the end of the street and surrounded Danny. I stretched my arm to help him but it was grabbed and I was swung to the side of the street. Another Brian pulled up a tree from the ground and threw it at Chris. Chris tried to avoid it but it fell right onto his body and he couldn't move.

Danny took out his Double-X and blasted one Brian away. Another Brian tried to stand on Danny but he quickly jumped to avoid it. Instead of hitting Danny, the leg pierced through a lid and went half into the MBC tunnels. However, the torso was too big to go into it. The alien pulled

'Oh no!' I thought. 'What if they discover the MBC tunnels?'

I ran towards them and stretched my arms to grab one of the alien legs to pull it over. Danny fired his weapon and blasted away one more Brian but he was still surrounded by three more. One punch on his forehead caused Danny to lose his consciousness.

I threw my body at Danny, hoping to grab him to a safe place but an alien leg kicked me and I fell right into the hole leading to the MBC tunnels.

'I have to get up there quickly,' I thought. 

The road surface was really high but I managed to stretch my arms and pulled my body upwards to the top. I looked around but there was no sign of Danny or Brian. To my surprise, I saw Mark, Ralph and Roy walking on the street and coming towards me!

"Brian wins the race!" shouted Mark. "Tell your friend Danny to go home!"

"I don't care about the result!" I shouted. "It wasn't a fair race anyway."

"Which part of it do you think is not fair?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah, unless you say that one of them is smarter," said Roy.

Danny was obviously the smarter one but I didn't want to argue with them so I ran to Chris and helped him to get up. Luckily, he wasn't injured, but it took me some time to lift the tree away from him.

"Let's get back to the clubhouse and track Danny down," said Chris.

I nodded as we got into our pods in the tunnel and went back to the clubhouse. I was worrying that Danny and Sam could get hurt.

'I've failed you Danny,' I thought. 'Please forgive us.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Chris POV)**

"Let's check the recordings from the security cameras," said Cathy.

I nodded and we went to the computer. We saw Sam fought with Brian in the canteen and how she got caught.

"Aw!" said Cathy. "That's terrible. It was as if they were bullying Sam."

I was stunned after watching the recordings. The Brians had no mercy at all! They tried to punch Sam with their fists again and again, until she eventually lost her consciousness. Sam looked really bad: part of her forehead had turned purple after the blow. I didn't know what would happen to her when she was held in their hands, but I just couldn't let them 'torture' her. She meant a lot to me. That was something that the Brians didn't have — compassion.

To me, Sam was really tough and good at fighting with her hands and legs. If these Brians were even tougher, could Cathy and I possibly defeat them and rescue Sam?

**(Cathy POV)**

'Oh dear,' I thought. 'If they were doing this to Sam, what will happen to Danny now? I can't let them do the same to him, can I?'

Chris was staring at the keyboard so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Try the security cameras at school," I said. "Brian's probably there now. Maybe that'll give us a clue."

"Here it is," said Chris. "You're right, Cathy. Brian's at school now. Mark, Ralph and Roy are cheering for him and others are clapping their hands."

"That's something he always wants," I said. "To be praised."

"Oh," said Chris. "And Wendy is looking very happy. She seems to like Brian a lot. Danny's going to be very grumpy."

I really didn't know why Danny liked Wendy so much. She was bossy, arrogant and self-centered. This time, she was admiring an alien who she didn't even understand. She had no idea of what this was all about. On the other hand, Danny had the quality to date a girl much better than her. However, he chose this path. Human relationships were really hard to understand.

"You're right, Cathy," said Chris. "Brian didn't take us away with him because he had to go back to school to finish the race. He wanted to be praised by our schoolmates."

"Cathy!" said a voice from outside the clubhouse. I immediately recognized its special tone.

"Who's that?" asked Chris.

"Jeremy," I said sharply. "He has come to disturb me again. It's so annoying!"

"Let me handle this," said Chris.

I pulled a lever on the wall and the clubhouse returned to its original look. Chris walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Chris," said Jeremy. "Is Cathy here?"

He peeked in and noticed me.

"Hi Cathy," he said. "I was just …"

"Sorry Jeremy," Chris interrupted him. "We're a little busy right now."

'Nice one, Chris,' I thought.

To my surprise, Jeremy walked pass Chris and stood in front of me!

But before he could speak, the alien alarm sounded.

'Oh no!' I thought. 'Jeremy's here!'

"What is that?" asked Jeremy.

"We have a situation just outside the clubhouse!" cried Chris.

"What situation?" asked Jeremy.

Ignoring him, Chris and I rushed out of the clubhouse and saw five Brians in their human forms standing in front of us.

"This is not good," whispered Chris. "Last time Danny used a morpherizer to turn them all into chickens. We need it right now."

"Grandpa took it and I don't know where it is," I whispered.

"Don't worry," whispered Chris. "There are alternatives to fight them."

Although Chris tried to act normally, I can see that he was quite afraid of them. We accessed our v-coms and transformed into our MBC uniform.

"That's a quick reaction," said their leader.

"You were still at school a few minutes ago," I said. "If you got here so quickly, why don't you expect us to react quickly?"

"Let's see if your reaction is fast enough to dodge our attacks," said their leader.

The five Brians marched towards us with their fists ready. We took out our blasters and started shooting at them. But even though they were in their human form, their skins were still strong enough to dodge our blaster shots. Chris was getting impatient and changed his blaster to a Double-X. But their leader quickly kicked the weapon out of his hand. Another Brian tried to kick Chris but he jumped to his right to avoid it.

I had no time to change my weapon so I stretched my arms to grab the nearest tree branch, used my arms as grappling hooks and jumped upwards. I landed on the other side of the lawn, but the danger was not over yet. Their leader commanded as two Brians walked towards me and two towards Chris. Chris was still struggling to get up and I knew I must help him. But how?

I stretched my left leg and tripped over the two Brians who were approaching Chris. But one of the Brians who were coming towards me grabbed my leg and pulled me towards their leader. I was now surrounded by three of them! Their leader grabbed my wrist with one hand and his other fist was approaching my stomach. Then a metal rod flew out from nowhere and knocked him over. I fell onto the ground.

I quickly looked in the direction where the rod came from and saw Jeremy! He was in his old-fashioned alien-fighting gear: with a bucket on top of his head as a helmet, a wooden broom in his hands and a skateboard under his feet (as seen in episode 'The Forget Me Stone').

"Don't you hurt my girlfriend!" he shouted.

'What's he doing?' I thought. 'He's getting himself into danger. And I'm not his girlfriend!'

"So you have a boyfriend," said their leader. "Let's see what he's capable of doing."

"No!" I shouted. "He's not my boyfriend, but if you hurt him, you shall pay!"

Their leader commanded two Brians to walk towards Jeremy. He kicked hard on his skateboard and it moved forward quickly. One Brian stepped on it, lost balance and fell over. Then Jeremy tried to hit the other with the broom but it was too weak and broke into two. That Brian took a careful aim and tried to punch Jeremy on his forehead. But suddenly the alien was surrounded by blue light and sucked into a vacuvator held by Chris.

'Four more to go,' I thought.

"That's enough!" shouted their leader and transformed into his alien form.

The other Brians followed him and in the next moment they were all in their alien form as well! Jeremy hadn't seen anything like that before and he fainted instantly.

'Have we lost a helper or a troubling guy?' I thought.

Chris fired his Double-X and blasted one Brian away. The alien was flying towards me when I took out my weapon and vacuvated him.

'Three more to go,' I thought.

Their leader was walking towards Chris and knocked his weapon out of his hand. I fired my Double-X but their leader simply raised one arm to dodge it. The other two Brians were trying to punch Chris when I stretched my arm to stop them. But their leader grabbed my arm again and swung me towards Chris. I dropped my weapon and we were now surrounded by three of them!

"Now it's time to enjoy!" said their leader.

"Enjoy what?" I asked. "And who is to enjoy?"

"You can enjoy it all you want," replied their leader. "But we'll be the ones who start it."

The three Brians pulled back their fists and I knew what would happen.

'They're going to punch us like what they did to Sam and Danny!' I thought. 'But how can we stop them now? There's nowhere to escape!'

**(Chris POV)**

'They have the strength and we don't,' I thought. 'But one little trick may get the job done. They don't look so smart to me.'

"Stop!" I shouted. "You have nowhere to run. If our teammates return in time, you'll be surrounded."

"Don't worry," said their leader. "We have things well under control. Your teammates aren't going anywhere."

"Why are you so sure?" I asked. "Do you have no idea what happened to your base while you came here?"

The Brians stopped and whispered to each other.

"What are you doing?" whispered Cathy.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "This is the only way to get us out."

"What base are you talking about?" whispered Cathy.

"I don't know," I whispered. "But we're going to find out."

Without saying a word, the three Brians grabbed our arms and pulled us across the lawn. Then they tied us to a tree and walked away. I could see that they tried to walk quickly but the enormous size of their bodies was hindering their movement. That would give us an advantage.

The Brians were obviously in a hurry that they tied us hastily. Cathy stretched her arm and took a knife on the garden table. She cut the ropes and we were freed from the tree.

"Quick," I said. "We must follow Brian to see where Sam and Danny are."

"But what about Jeremy?" asked Cathy.

"Leave that to me," I said. "I'll lock him in one of the rooms in your house. You can move faster than I do with your stretching ability, so you'll go after Brian. Follow him closely and I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, just don't take too long," said Cathy.

Cathy ran off into the street while I tried to move an unconscious Jeremy into Mr. Smith's house.

'When I mentioned that their base was in danger,' I thought. 'They looked really nervous. I bet there was something really important in their base, and I'm going to find out where it is.'

I wasn't that strong and I merely managed to push Jeremy's body into a room and then locked it. I was really tired after that. But when I reminded myself that Sam was in danger, I couldn't stop to rest.

"Chris, the Brians have returned to their human form so they can run faster now," said Cathy through her v-com.

"Keep following them," I said. "I'm coming!"

By following Cathy's coordinates, I got into my pod and fired its engines.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Danny POV)**

No! I couldn't have lost the race! How would Wendy react? And if the news was spread out, the whole school would laugh at me. What about my reputation at school? Oh man! There had to be some ways to solve this problem. But more importantly, how could I get rid of Brian? He was an alien after all … No, they were aliens after all. And that was even a bigger problem.

Someone tapped my shoulder and it was then before I realized that I had been unconscious for a long time. I opened my eyes and saw Sam.

"Sam!" I shouted. "What happened to you?"

Sam told her story to me and I told mine to her. It ended up that the Brians captured both of us and put us in a large electric bubble. I looked to the outside for a moment and found out that we were in the middle of a football field. But there was no sign of any Brian anywhere near us.

I saw that part of Sam's forehead had turned purple, probably resulted from Brian's fierce punch.

"Sam, look at you," I said. "Why have you painted your forehead purple during art lesson?"

I really didn't know why I could've said that. But once that was out of my mouth, I already knew what I would hear.

"Danny!" shouted Sam. "This is not a joke! In case you haven't noticed, we are now trapped and everyone is in danger with Brian on Earth. We have much more to worry about than telling silly jokes. And have you got no compassion at all? Don't you care how I feel?"

'Wow,' I thought. 'That response was longer than I expected.'

"Hey, calm down, Sam," I said. "I just wanted to make the atmosphere less tense. What else can you do?"

"Well," said Sam. "Let's figure out a way to get out of this bubble before it gets smaller."

"Gets smaller?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Last time when Brian came to Earth, he captured Chris, Cathy and I in an electric bubble identical to this one," said Sam. "We tried to use the sonar blaster, the Double-X and the vacuvator but the bubble blocked all of our shots. Cathy accidentally touched its inner surface, and she received an electric shock. Then Brian controlled the bubble to become smaller and smaller …"

"Until the Danny came and save the day … again." I said proudly, emphasizing on the word 'again'.

As usual, Sam wasn't impressed.

"Let's see how you can save us now," she said.

"Well, the Danny will think of something … eventually," I said.

"I hope it won't take too long," said Sam. "Look over there!"

I looked in the direction where Sam was pointing with her finger and saw three Brians in their human form dashing towards us. Then they examined the bubble closely and then looked at us.

"We're tricked!" said their leader. "They're still well secured inside and are going nowhere!"

Just then, two stretched arms blocked my sight and went directly towards the shoulder of their leader. They pulled him over and he fell onto the ground. I knew it was Cathy.

"Get her!" shouted their leader.

The other two Brians marched towards Cathy but before they could touch her, she fired her Double-X and sent them flying across the field. Then she approached us slowly and aimed her weapon at their leader. He quickly transformed into his alien form and dodged the incoming blast with his shield.

"Too old-fashioned, young girl," he said.

'That's funny,' I thought. 'Cathy is over 700 Rhapsodian years old!'

The leader jumped up into the air and landed right on Cathy. She was knocked over and dropped her weapon. Then the leader tried to punch her from above but she quickly slipped between his two legs and stood up behind him. The two other Brians also transformed into their alien form and marched towards Cathy.

"Now you will suffer!" shouted their leader.

The leader tried to push Cathy but she held his arms tightly. However, comparing their strengths, Brian obviously had the upper hand. Cathy was backing down when the other two aliens approached.

"Cathy!" I shouted. "Behind you!"

Noticing that she was surrounded, Cathy pressed on the leader's shoulders and leaped up into the air. But the leader was alert and struck her legs in mid-air. She fell onto the ground and was immediately surrounded by the three Brians.

"There will be no escape this time!" shouted their leader.

The three Brians all tried to punch Cathy with their fists but she quickly held the leader's fist with one of her hand and one other fist with her other hand. But what about the third one? The third alien was about to punch right on Cathy's stomach when he was suddenly surrounded by blue light and sucked into a vacuvator held by Chris.

'Finally,' I thought. 'Everyone is here.'

The leader grabbed Cathy with one hand and threw her towards Chris.

"If one of you fire at us again," he said. "I'll smash this device and you can say goodbye to your friends."

"We've got to get out of here," said Sam.

"I'm at your service, boss lady," I joked.

"That's not what I meant," said Sam. "Have you thought of a plan yet?"

"Yeah," I said. "We'll stay here and watch comfortably until Cathy and Chris get us out of here."

"What if they can't …" said Sam.

"The bubble is getting smaller!" I shouted.

"Stay away from its inner surface!" shouted Sam.

**(Chris POV)**

"Now drop your weapon and walk here slowly," said their leader.

"It could be a trap," I whispered to Cathy.

"It must be a trap," whispered Cathy. "But that bubble is getting smaller and smaller, if we don't obey his orders, Sam and Danny might be smashed."

"But he'll smash us all if you obey him," I whispered.

Cathy was right. I couldn't risk the lives of Sam and Danny and shot the two Brians now. Even if I hit one of them, the other would smash the device. But Brian might capture us all if we walked to him unarmed. To make things worse, time was running out.

"The bubble is getting smaller and smaller," said the leader. "Do you want to save your friends or not?"

Without saying a word, Cathy walked towards the two aliens. Reluctantly, I dropped my weapon and walked with her.

"Now stop that device," she said.

"You fool!" shouted the leader. "I didn't say I will stop it."

Then he quickly swung his arm at her stomach and she fell onto the ground. I took out my backup blaster and changed it to a vacuvator, but the other Brian grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground. I watched as the bubble got to the size that barely managed to accommodate two people.

**(Danny POV)**

I continued to fire my Double-X at the inner surface of the bubble but there was no significant change.

"I told you that wasn't going to work," said Sam.

"It's getting smaller!" I shouted. "Do you have any better ideas?"

'If I can't control something offensively,' I thought. 'Why not let the dynamic object fall into my static trap?'

So I fired a purple bubble around Sam and I, shielding us inside.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Sam.

"Protecting ourselves," I said.

We watched as the two bubbles met. The outer electric bubble began to send electric shocks at the inner purple bubble. But my 'improvised' plan worked! After all electrical energy was consumed, Sam blasted open the purple bubble and we jumped out of it.

**(Chris POV)**

The alien was aiming the vacuvator at me when a foot kicked hard on his head. He fell onto the ground when I saw that the foot belonged to Sam. Then Danny quickly vacuvated him.

"How …" I began.

"We'll explain later," said Sam.

I turned around to see that the leader grabbed Cathy and swung her across the field. Danny fired his Double-X at him but he dodged the blast with his shield. Brian was approaching Danny when Sam threw herself in the air and tried to kick him. But Brian drove Sam away with one of his arms and pushed Danny away with his shield. I quickly picked up my weapon.

'There's no way anyone can win him by strength,' I thought. 'But there's a chance when I know his brain is small.'

Brian approached me and I spoke.

"You may look tough," I said. "But you're overconfident of your abilities and don't know your weakness."

"What is that, then?" He asked.

"Inconvenient movement of your body," I said. "Let me signify it."

I changed my weapon and fired several ice bolts at him. He was freezing and the ice greatly hindered his movement.

"That's why humans can beat you," I said.

Hearing my words, he quickly transformed into his human form.

'That's what I just wanted,' I thought. 'He has less protection in his human form.'

I fired several blaster shots at him but his armour was still stronger than I expected. He approached me and knocked me to the ground.

"I've defeated my weakness," he said.

Just when he was about to strike, I saw two stretched arms over his shoulder and pulled him away from me. He grabbed the two arms but Sam quickly kicked on his head and he lost balance. Noticing this, Danny fired his Double-X and I saw Brian's body flying straight at me. I took a careful aim and vacuvated him. All was done quite easily simply because he was in his human form.

"Nice work, team," said Sam.

Danny told us how he and Sam escaped from the bubble. Then I showed them what I found in the office of the football field.

"These are our false student profiles," I said. "Brian was planning to blacklist us at school with Mark's help. They want us to have one year's detention!"

"So that's what he's nervous of when he's back outside the clubhouse," said Cathy.

"Precisely," I said.

"Never mind," said Danny. "Let's see what's happening at school."

The sky was turning darker when we went to school. Mark, Ralph and Roy came towards us and challenged Danny.

"What about your detention?" Mark asked Danny.

"Oh don't worry," said Danny. "Principal Rollins said I performed too well in class to receive detentions."

Danny showed him the false documents and Mark quickly grabbed them and ran away. We all laughed. Then Wendy came.

"Uh, Danny," she said. "Have you seen Brian at school?"

"Well, the fact is," said Danny. "Principal Rollins was so angry that Brian won the race yesterday by cheating and he was banished from school."

Cathy, Sam and I laughed.

"What?" yelled Wendy. "Don't lie to me again!"

Wendy walked away quickly.

"Wendy, wait," said Danny. "I can explain …"

"I don't want to hear," said Wendy without looking back.

'Poor Danny,' I thought

"Hey, what about Jeremy?" asked Cathy.

"When have you started caring for him?" asked Danny.

"I didn't," said Cathy. "But he's still locked in my house!" 

We rushed back to Mr. Smith's house and got into the room where Jeremy was locked in. After five seconds, he woke up.

"What happened? Where's that terrible monster?" he asked. "Oh, hi Cathy."

"We need to do something to get him out of my house," whispered Cathy.

"Do you want to know what happened to the monster?" asked Danny. "Let me show you."

Danny took a handful of ice cubes and threw it at Jeremy.

"Ahhh, sooo … cooold," said Jeremy, shaking.

Then he quickly ran out of the house.

We all laughed.

**End of episode.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
